Kyba and the Elgang
by Akatoshy
Summary: The elgang is traveling through the forest when they meet a strange person. He seems nice but he has a mean double personality! ( I'm horrible at summaries but please R&R it really helps) OC fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm Akatoshy. I'm a bit new to the good stories thing but I'll try my best! Please make sure to criticize some of my work in the reviews and thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: My Horrible Past**

**Classes**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha: Dimension Witch**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code: Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Grand Master**

**Add: Lunatic Psyker**

**(OC) Kyba: Lucifer Bane**

* * *

Kyba's PoV

I woke up and had the worst feeling. My mother was leaving me again. The last time she would see her son. As she was walking towards the door I saw a little boy with brown hair and green eyes try to stop her.

"Mommy! Please don't leave me!" The little boy cried

"Let go honey, I have to go to work"

"No!"

He lost his balance and fell. His mother smiled one last time at him. Then the apocalypse of Hamel started. As my mother was leaving the door a gigantic spike impaled her. The little boys eyes widened as he saw his mother brutally murdered. The necklace on the boy broke and nothing but power surged through the air. Three souls surrounded the boy and changed him permanently. His hair turned blue with a white patch in front. His left eye was yellow and his right was red. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then silence.

The boy got up and summoned a demonic arm. He ran towards the demon that killed his mother and ripped it in half. Splattered with blood he went on a frenzy. The demonic arms energy transformed. It was now a Scythe in the boys hand. Filled with death energy the boy threw the scythe at a group of demons. It spun like a buzz saw reducing the demons to a pile of chopped up limbs.

The boy ran towards the general of the demons. His scythe transformed into a sword and pistol. The death energy was then turned into matrix energy. The demon general shot spikes at the boy but missed every one. The boy was moving faster than any normal person. He jumped into the air and stabbed the demon general in the chest. He jumped away from the general when it tried to hit him. He shot the pistol three times. Every single bullet hit the sword that was stuck in the general's chest. The impact forced the blade through the demon general's heart and killed him. The boy now very weak from using so much energy ran.

He ran through Hamel chopping demons in his path. When he reached a transporter he collapsed and blacked out. When the boy re-awoke he was surrounded by disciples. Within the group that was surrounding the boy one spoke out.

"The boy carries the three demons!"

"How is that possible! They were only thought to be a myth!"

"Look at him he has all the signs"

"True... but can we help him somehow?"

The boy was confused and scared. He tried to move but was too tired. The disciples carried him to their hospital and healed him. After a few weeks the disciples came back to check on the boy carrying magical items. When they boy saw them he was stunned. The things they carried looked very cool but also very deadly. They told him to put on all the clothing and items. All of a sudden a voice ripped through the boys mind.

(CHOOSE ME! I'M THE ONE WHO AWAKENED YOU FIRST!)

(NO CHOOSE ME! I KILLED THE MOST DEMONS FOR YOU!)

(HA! WHY CHOOSE THEM WHEN YOU CAN CHOOSE ME! I KILLED THE GENERAL DEMON)

The boy collapsed in excruciating pain. The disciples put the amulet on him with a soul binding. A mark appeared under his right eye and the voices stopped. He was so terrified of what was now living in him he started wondering if he should live. The boy took all the items the disciples gave him and put them on. He felt the power recede into the orb on his arm. The necklace stopped the voices. The ring on his finger was a reminder to never abuse his power.

The boy found a master who had a demon arm. Since he had thought for a long time which demon to pick. He had finally made a choice. He trained with the first demon for 6 years. The first time he changed to a Demon grappler was during his seconds year of training. He went on a mission to find soul relics and encountered a mind destroying demon. When the demon tried to destroy the boys mind it failed. Using the demon arm to kill the monster his arm absorbed some of the power. His hair changed to deep red, his yellow eye turned green, and he lost the ability to summon the other two weapons.

His second transformation was on his final year. He was fighting a demon horde with his master. He was injured badly and his master had to protect him most of the fight. The demon horde's commander stepped up and fought his master. The master lost and died. The rage of losing another important person transformed his amulet into a direct connection to his demon. The orb on his arm would restrain him from using all of his power. The ring on his hand now was a reminder to protect all his loved ones. Even if it cost him his life.

His hair remained red, but now it had white and black streaks in it. He attacked viciously at the demon. The demon arm started to emit a strange aura. The aura took the shape of the boys demon. The demon commander was ripped apart by the unbelievable power. The boy finally heard the name of his demon.

"I am Peron the protector of the ones I love and the destroyer of all that oppose me!" His demon screamed

"I am Kyba Hellsabre and I am The Lucifer Bane!"

This is who the boy turned out to be. Kyba The Lucifer Bane!

**End of Chapter 1 My Horrible Past**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! If there are some errors I apologize and please correct me so i can fix it. Sorry the other characters aren't in this chapter but they will definitely be in the next one. Thanks again I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone again! Its me Akatoshy. I'm still bad at writing so please continue putting helpful reviews. Thanks! Anyways here's chapter 2 :D**

* * *

Kyba's PoV

I woke up in a gigantic El tree and yawned._That's the fifth time I've had that dream. _I thought to myself. I got up and packed up my bags then got out the tree. I heard shouting close by and decided to investigate. I saw a white haired man tugging on the brown part of a blonde guy's hair.

"Add! What did you do that for!"

" I'm was bored so I decided to have a little fun"

"HOW IS HARASSING ME FUN!"

"Hehehe..."

I got closer and didn't pay attention when I was spotted. I covered my right eye and held my hands up.

"Hey guys! we found someone." The blonde one said.

Six others came to the scene. Two had red hair and carried swords. One had silver hair and had two servants and drones. Two had black hair but one had a spear and one had a blade with what looked like a nasod arm. One had purple hair with a staff. The last one had green hair with a bow. I was severely outnumbered. I stood there silent for about ten seconds then felt something touch me.

The blonde one was behind me and had a pistol pointed at my head! When he moved I don't know but I knew he would be a serious problem.

"Who are you and state your business before I pop a cap in your skull."

I stood silently for another twenty seconds then put my hands down. I moved my hair away from my right eye and summoned my demon arm.

"Bad move."

"Hey! Let me talk!"

"Chung give him a second before you blow his brains out." The guy with red hair said.

"I'm Kyba Hellsabre and I heard you two shouting and came to see what was happening."

"Add were you messing with Chung again?" The guy with black hair said

"Yes I was."

I started walking when I felt something fly past my ear. My arm went crazy and I heard Peron shout through me.

"You little scumbag! How dare you shoot at me like I'm some random bandit!"

"You might be a ra-" He started to say.

"What random bandit would have a demon arm! You idiot!"

The blonde known as Chung shot at me and hit me in the arm and chest. He cracked my amulet and broke the orb on my arm. Dark power instantly filled the air and I felt pain run through me. I fell to the ground and remembered my mother being murdered. Over and over it played in my head. I felt the power in the air go towards my right eye.

"Chung! I told you to hold your fire!" The guy with red hair said.

"Mother! Come back to me please!" I screamed. Everyone gave me a weird look when my demon powers went out of control.

The aura of Peron was around me and I started to remember my master being killed. I saw the blonde shoot at me again. I deflected the bullet and dashed towards him. My demon arm hit him square in the face and he flew into a tree. I felt something powerful hit me on my neck. It was the one known as Add using some sort of dynamo to attack me. I used Demonic Reflex and dodged every single one of his attacks.

"Stop!" The black haired woman said.

I froze and started to think correctly again. I forced Peron back into the deep end of my soul. Chung got back up and knocked me in the air and I fell on my back.

"Lets kill him now." Add said

"I agree. He punched me in the face and now he will pay the price"

"Wait you guys. Didn't you hear his voice change when he interrupted Chung?" The red haired guy spoke up.

"Explain everything that just happened and tell us what Chung broke" The green haired lady said calmly.

Her voice was soothing and I forgot all my troubles when she spoke. I got up and took the orb off my arm. I reached down my shirt and took out my now cracked amulet.

"What happened was that I went berserk. My demon Peron which harbors my soul is very dangerous. With the orb broken my powers will have no remorse. This amulet is what helps me talk to my demon without letting him out. With it damaged I cant talk to him but I can feel his emotions still. The only way to repair them is by letting my demon Peron take control and fix them using his magic." I explained.

"So Chung's hasty decision is what caused all of this." The black haired man said.

"Pretty much."

"We're still wondering why you called out for your mother when your stuff broke." The purple haired lady said.

"I don't want to talk about it. But all I can say is this. My mother was killed during the Apocalypse of Hamel."

Chung gasped then sat down on his cannon. He pulled a stone out of his armor then showed it to everyone. An image was playing. It was me going berserk when I first lost my mother. Everyone was astonished and Chung started to speak up.

"You were the boy all those years ago who killed those demons."

I remembered the first time I went berserk then passed out.

I woke back up in a tent and noticed I had bandages on my injuries. I got up and saw the group of people talking and laughing. The purple haired one pointed at me and everyone turned around.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves at first." The red haired guy said.

"I'm Elsword. The green haired woman is Rena. The purple haired lady is Aisha. Raven is the guy over there with the nasod arm. Eve is the nasod over there drinking tea. Chung is the guy who shot you. Ara is the lady who has that spear. My sister Elesis is the lady over there with the huge sword. Finally Add is the guy with the dynamos."

"Why didn't you just leave me when I passed out?" I questioned Elsword

"Chung said you were very strong and should join our team. So what do you say?"

I thought for a minute then looked at everyone. I summoned my demon arm, moved my hair away from both of my eyes, summoned my demon aura and walked closer to Elsword. He freaked a bit and summoned a rune. I put my hand out and said.

"I Kyba Hellsabre will join your group, but be warned that my demon Peron might cause some trouble."

Elsword shook my hand and gave me a cookie.

I took the cookie then summoned Peron. Add walked over to me and was about to start bugging me but realized Peron was awakened.

"Make sure he doesn't attack us again." Add grumbled.

"He wont." I replied.

I summoned Peron then he used his magic to fix my orb. He then fixed my amulet and screamed. I screamed like a maniac and then laughed. Everyone gave me a funny look.

"Even though Peron would rather injure you guys, he said that he'll join the crew as well!"

Everyone but Eve rejoiced.

"Kyba you couldn't have picked a better time to join us as well." Elsword said

"Why is that?"

"Tommorow we'll reach Velder where we'll all get our mounts!"

ran over to a tree and used my demon arm to throw it into the air. I jumped up another tree and caught it. I slammed it back to Earth and screamed in happiness! Everyone stared at me then laughed. _This might be a new family for me!_ I thought to myself

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 everyone :D**

**Sorry if the story is a bit hard to follow. Oh yeah... Mounts are going to be assigned to each character but that will make it a bit harder for me to think of a good plot. So I apologize if it takes a while for me to add chapter 3.**

**Thank you again and have a good time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! It took so long... but here it is! I was doing lots of school stuff when I thought of the story. Hope you enjoy! R&R! Thanks for reading my Fanfic!**

* * *

Elsword's PoV

I woke up and got dressed in my tent. I went over to Kyba's tent to see how he was doing. When I didn't see him there I freaked out a bit. After like fifteen minutes of looking for him I gave up when i heard something or someone fall out a tree. I summoned a paralyze rune and went to investigate. It turned out to be Kyba rubbing his head.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I questioned him

"I was sleeping" he replied

"In a tree?"

" Its a force of habit. When I was weaker I had to hide from thing like wolves to thieves. I decided to stay somewhere high and climbed up a tree. I've been sleeping on high places ever since then."

"OK, get ready we're all getting mounts today!"

"Oh yeah!"

He got up and ran back to our camp. I sighed and walked back. When I arrived everyone was up and ready. Aisha had a bit of bedhead and was drowsy, Rena was talking to a plant, Raven was cutting a tree far away from Rena, Chung was carrying most of our equipment and was running away from Add, Eve was sipping tea with Oberon and Ophelia, and my sister was making sure we had packed everything. Kyba jumped up and down like a kid who ate too much candy. He suddenly stopped then walked over to Aisha. He pulled out a Nasod Megaphone from his backpack and shouted in her ear. She jumped up suddenly and started chasing Kyba with her staff. I laughed a bit when I noticed Kyba's voice had changed. Peron had taken control again.

"Kyba you jerk!" Aisha screamed while chasing him.

"Aisha calm down a bit." I said awkwardly.

Peron suddenly stopped and threw the megaphone at Aisha. She used her mana shield to deflect it then summoned a meteor. She threw it at Peron who then dashed to her. He poked her cheek and said with an evil smile.

"Magic shouldn't be used on me little girl. Unlike most demons who are weak to it, I was born with a great resistance to it."

Aisha's meteor faded into nothing when she kicked Kyba in the one place no man should be kicked. He doubled over and rolled on the floor. She laughed in triumph when a mysterious wind blew and exposed her teddy bear panties. Chung looked over then turned really red. Raven was walking over when he saw Aisha. He had a nosebleed then fell on the floor with a smile on his face. I turned around with a red face and heard shouting.

"Nice panties girly!" Peron shouted while laughing.

"You made that wind you jerk!" she shouted.

I heard stomping then turned back around. I heard Kyba scream in pain.

* * *

Kyba's PoV

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW" I screamed.

Peron had taken over me when I wasnt paying attention then put me back in control when aisha was stomping on my arm.

Everyone but Aisha looked at me. I summoned my demon arm and released a small healing spell on my arm. I sighed and walked over to Add who was laughing his head off. I punched him in the chest and he flew into a tree. I then walked over to Elsword.

"Hey Elsword! When are we going to the Elder Stables?"

"Right now actually!" he said with a cheery smile.

I felt a sudden pain on my head then blacked out.

I woke back up and noticed I was being carried by one of Eve's servants.

"Put me down please" I said.

He stopped then put me down. I ran up to Elsword and asked what happened.

"While you were talking to me Add dashed over here then sucker punched you with his nasod armor."

"Remind me never to hit him again."

"I will!"

We reached the stable about half an hour later. **(Some mounts listed are Fanfic mounts. Please do not complain about them not being real. I just made a few so the group would have some variety.) **I saw everyone pick out their mounts. Elsword and Elesis had Fire Hamelings in special armor. Aisha picked out a magic Phoru. Rena picked an Ancient Phoru. Raven chose a Feita horse in cool armor. Eve literally built her own scooter. Chung picked an Ice Hameling. Ara picked a cocatrigle. Add picked a Moby chariot. I was the only person without a mount. I looked around when I saw a dragon that was very hyper. The dragon was flapping its wings bitting the stable door and wagging its tail like crazy. I walked over to it and saw the Stable owner.

"Excuse me sir, but how much is the dragon over there?"

"Oh him? He's very dangerous and has a tendency to bite his owner. He never listens to anyone either."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Ill make a deal with you. If you can get him to calm down and ride him through our mount track then I'll give you him and his supplies free."

"Deal!" I said.

I walked over to the dragon and summoned my demon arm. He instantly calmed down and stared at me. I tapped his head then jumped onto his back. I put the reins in his mouth and took him around the mount track four times. The Stable owner was amazed at what I just did and gave me the dragons mount stone and supplies.

We all rode our mounts out of the stables and into the sunset. I smiled happily and shouted to with everything I had in me.

"YAHOO!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 3! Sorry if the ending was weird but I was very tired writing this. Please R&R! **


End file.
